Rise of the Jedis
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: Now that Rey has found the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, her training begins. Little did Rey know that she's not the only Jedi in training. Meanwhile, the Force is calling out to people throughout the galaxy and Snoke will do anything to stop the Light Side from overpowering them. Can Luke rebuild his generation of Jedi Knights or will he loose everything?


**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away . . .**

 **Star War Episode VII:**

 **Rise of the Jedis**

 **War has broken out in the galaxy. The First Order is hesitant as Snoke sense more awakenings in the Force. As the Resistance continue to defend their side, Finn, Poe, and Leia discover people reported missing and it has something to do with the First Order.**

 **Meanwhile, after finding the legendary Luke Skywalker, Rey finally begins her training as a Jedi Knight. She soon discovers more to the legends of the Force and of the Skywalker-Solo family. As Rey trains, Kylo Ren will also complete his training. The Resistance thought Rey was their last hope, but as it turns out there is more than just hope.**

 **It is time for the next generation of Jedi to rise**

* * *

Rey stood there, holding the lightsaber towards the man. She has that feeling in the bottom of her heart who he was-Luke Skywalker. The living legend was right in front of her.

"Where did you get that?" He asked her. Rey's heart skipped a beat.

She didn't know what to say. For some reason, it was hard for her speak. The young girl hesitantly answers, "I find it at Maz's castle. Are you Luke Skywalker?"

The old man took a step towards her. "Yes, I am. You found the map, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Rey tells him. "My name is Rey and . . . I touched that lightsaber and saw visions. I saw everything I feared and things that I don't know. I was wondering if you could tell me why I saw those visions."

"Visions?" He repeated. For a moment, the Jedi Master gazes at her. Then, he takes the lightsaber from her hand. "It's calling to you? I remember you."

Before Luke could say anything, a voice calls out, "Uncle Luke!"

Rey turned back to find a young man running up the stairs and stops once the saw her.

He was tall and average built. The stranger's dark brown hair was short with a small section of bang parted to the right side that stopped at the tip of his eyebrow. He possessed facial features similar to Luke, especially the blue eyes. His attire consists of a dark blue shirt, brown vest, black pants with a few holes, and combat boots.

"Who is this?" He asked Luke.

"This is Rey," he introduces them. "Rey, this is my nephew, Jacen."

The scavenger's eyes widen as she stares at him. Nephew, she thought. Rey knew that Leia and Luke were brother and sister, so that meant that he must've been Leia's son. "You're General Organa's son?" She questions him. "I thought she only had one son."

"I am her only son," Jacen stated. It was the tone of his voice that made Rey wonder about him. "You came on the Falcon? I spotted it outside. Where did you get it from?"

"From Han Solo." She answered his question. The look on Jacen's face turned white. "I'm sorry, but Han is dead."

Luke nodded. "We know. The three of us felt it."

"Three of you?" Rey said.

Suddenly, the three heard Chewbacca's roar. Luke smiles. "Looks like Chewy is waiting for us."

And so the trio walked down the long mountain to where Chewbacca and Artoo were. Jacen turned to Rey and asks, "So you're a pilot?"

"Yes, I am." The scavenger tells him. "I came from Jakku and worked as a scavenger."

"Jakku?" Luke interrupted. "Oh, yeah, the junkyard planet. So you've seen all the bits and pieces of the Death Star?"

Rey shook her head. "Yes, I have. I've been on quite an adventure looking for you. You wouldn't believe the things I've been through to get here."

Suddenly, the Jedi Master begins to laugh. Rey whispers to Jacen, "Is he alright?"

"I think he's finally losing it," he responded.

Master Skywalker looks at them and chuckles, "You've been on quite an adventure? Dear child, finding me was just the beginning of this adventure."

"Your sister has been searching for you this whole time." Rey informs him. "Everybody has . . . especially Kylo Ren."

"The monster." Jacen muttered.

His uncle warned him, "Jacen, don't say that. He is your brother."

Finally, they have reached the Millennium Falcon where Chewbacca and Artoo were greeting a young girl.

The girl looked very similar to Leia. She had a toned body and stood as tall as Rey. Her eyes were brown and her features were a combination of both Han and Leia. Her black hair was long and wavey, half of it was pulled back in a braid. The girl had on a short black tunic and grey long sleeves underneath. She also had on black leggings and combat boots.

"Chewy!" Jacen smiles at bright as the sun. He ran to the Wookie and embraces him in his arms. "Look at you. You haven't aged a bit."

Luke took a step towards the droid and whispers. "Artoo, you don't know how happy I am to see you."

As Luke and Jacen reunite with the friends, Rey turns to the girl and says, "And you are?"

"Jaina." She introduces herself. "You must be Rey. Chewy was just telling me about you."

"So you're here too because . . . " Rey waited for an answer since edge didn't know who she was exactly.

Jacen answers, "My sister. Twin sister, to be exact."

"Come on, guys." Jaina leads the group up the stairs. "I hope you're hungry. I just made it."

All of them headed back up the stairs, but instead of going all the way to top, they stopped at the bottom. Jaina Solo walks into a cave and Rey is surprised to see a small living room.

It wasn't much as they had a small table and a few chairs. As they sat down, Jaina walked over to a pot over a fire and begins pouring the soup into bowls.

"This is where you've been this whole time." Rey asked as she sat down. "Why are you here?"

Luke looks at the young girl and says, "I assumed you already knew. I came here hoping to never be found. But I see that you found me. How did you find me?" Before she could answer, Artoo begin making noises in response. "Artoo, how could you? I told you that I didn't want to be found."

"He did it when the time was right," Jacen assures his uncle. "We've traveled to this deserted planet since there were no people and no technology. This planet has been inhabited for hundreds of years."

Finally, Jaina places the full bowls in front of everybody on the table. "Thank you very much." Rey tells her. "It smells delicious."

"It's hard finding food on an inhabited planet." Jaina informs her as she sits down. "Sometime I have to hunt down whatever swimming in the water."

Chewbacca makes a Wookie sound and begins eating everything in his bowl. "So about your lightsaber . . . " Rey starts her story. " . . . When I touched it, I saw a lot of things. I heard voices in my head telling . . . I don't know how to explain it."

"Please, allow me." Master Skywalker places his real hand on the pilot's temple. Suddenly, Luke saw everything in her mind. He saw what she had seen. Once he pulls back, he stares at her. "You were there. You saw all of it. You heard the voices of Yoda and Obi-Wan just like I did."

Besides Luke, Jaina and Jacen were both looking at her. "You heard them calling your name?" Jacen asked her. "You saw everything you've seen and feared. Some were just visions of the past, present, and future. I know because Jaina and I have seen them too. The force is as strong with you as it is with us."

Rey stares at them in amazement. Living on Jakku her whole life, she had heard legends of the Jedi. Rey just assumed that they were just stories, but now she knew that they were real. There were living proof right in front of her.

Something confused her. "Wait, Luke, I thought you were the only Jedi left."

"Yes, I was." He tells her. "I sensed the force in my niece and nephew a few years ago. In order for us to stay out of sight from the First Order, we refrained from using our powers or calling out to the Force."

"It was kinda hard." Jaina added. "We kept them under control, but they tried to unleash every once in a well."

Rey had one question to ask the Jedi Master, but she was too afraid to ask. She waited a few seconds and hesitantly asks, "Kylo Ren-he's your nephew, right?"

The whole room went silent as Luke kept stirring his food. Chewbacca growled, Wrong question, Rey.

"Oh, yes, him." Luke kept on his eyes on his food. "How is he?"

The scavenger blinked her eyes. "He attacked me and my friends. He has killed thousands of people, trying to find you. He wanted to destroy you."

Her words then hit him. It's been a long time since he had seen his nephew. Talking about him had always made things worse. Only this time Luke can't run away from it again. "He already did." He responded.

Moments later, Jacen cleared his throat and stood up. "Excuse me." He mumbled as he walked out of their little home.

Jaina watches her twin brother leave and turns back to Rey. "I'm sorry, Rey." She apologizes. "It's just that . . . Jacen doesn't really like to talk about . . . him."

"Oh, I didn't mean to . . . " Rey felt bad for bringing up the subject to a family that was so broken and torn apart.

"It's okay." Luke assures her. "Not every family is like ours. A family of Jedis is quite different from the average."

The Wookie sitting next to Jaina howls. "Was Dad still smuggling again?" Jaina asked Chewbacca. They had a conversation between each other. "Yeah, he always wanted those. How's Mom, Chewy?" He responds to her.

"Leia isn't going to give up that easy." Luke chuckles and turns to Rey. "Why did she sent you to find me?"

"She wanted to bring you home." Rey answers. "Since Maz sensed the force in me, your sister thought that . . . you could train me."

Once again, the room grew silent. Artoo, Chewy, and Jaina watched the two interacted quietly. "Train you? I'm sorry, Rey. I don't do training anymore."

"Wait, what?" The pilot shrieks, stunned by the legendary Jedi Master. "But . . . you can't be serious. I-I came all this way. Everybody has been looking for you. How come you won't train me?"

Luke stood up and looked down at Rey. "Believe me, Rey. You don't want this. You don't want to be a Jedi."

"I want to." She tells him. "If not you, then who else? There's nobody left. You're the only Jedi Master in the galaxy. You can't do this."

"Dear girl, becoming a Jedi was something I never regretted, but bringing the people I care most about in it was one of my biggest regrets. I'm not going to drag another living soul in the mess I've created." She saw it in his blue eyes of the sorrow and pain in his eyes. It was the eyes filled with wisdom, hurt, victory, pain, and so much damage. "I'm going to go check on Jacen."

The four of them watch him walk away. In order to take their minds off of this, Jaina suggested, "Well you guys have had a long trip. You're more than welcomed to stay with us."

Outside of the cave, dawn had approached. Luke looks down at the shore where his nephew was sitting on a large rock staring ahead. The old man carefully walks down the jagged ground and sat down next to Jacen.

"You know . . . I'm not as young as I used to be," he jokes with him. "You could've made this a little easier for me."

Jacen snickers in response. "Keep up, Old Man."

For a moment, they were quiet. Finally, Luke said, "I get it, Jacen. When we bring up something about Han or Ben, you try to avoid it. Jacen, you can't keep running away from this. He's your brother."

"I am ashamed of being his brother." He confessed to the Jedi. "When we found out what has happened to him, Mom cried and Jaina screamed. Dad sat there and tears ran down his face. He kept mumbling about why did Ben do this and what did he do to make him turned against us. That was the first time I had ever seen Dad cry."

"Jacen, Snoke got him when he was at his weakest." Luke informs him of the past. He wasn't going to say the full truth, but most of it will do at the moment. "The same thing happened to your grandfather. It is a Jedi's weakness that could push him into the Dark Side. Nevertheless, he is your brother."

His nephew looked down at his hands. Everything that had happened over the years had left emotional scars on him. His sister and him leaving their mother, their parents' separation, the rise of the First Order, Ben's betrayal, Han's death. He manages to stay strong, but Jaina could always tell when her brother was hurting. "Yeah, he was my brother. My big brother, Ben, who I looked up to when I was a little kid. I always thought he was gonna be like you. I saw him as a god, as my hero. The same way I saw you, Mom, Dad, Chewbacca, and everybody. Now look at him."

"I miss him." Luke confesses. "So does your mother and your sister. I know you do too."

"Yes, I miss him so much. But it's too late, Uncle Luke. Ben's gone. We can't bring him back. He's officially a Knight of Ren. If there were any light left in him, then my father would still be alive and here for us. But that doesn't mean we can't still save the galaxy."

Only the last sentence shocked Luke Skywalker. He immediately nods his head. "No, Jacen. Absolutely not. No training."

"Uncle Luke, this is a sign from the Force." Jacen tells him. "Artoo had that map in the hopes of finding someone who's sensitive to the Force. It's Rey!"

"I don't want to risk any of your lives, especially you and Jaina." His uncle refuses to cooperate.

"We felt the awakening in the Force and it was her. Uncle Luke, if we can stop the First Order, then who can. We're not the only Jedis. There are people out there the Force is waiting to call out to. They'll need teachers to guide them because none of us will live forever."

It was always Jacen's idea to leave the planet and go search for other future Jedis. Unfortunately, Luke forbids it, fearing of going through another tragedy once more. On the other hand, his nephew proved a good point. Maybe it was time to come home and end this war between the light and the dark side. "Okay," he sighed. "Okay, Jacen, the three of you will need to be trained. Now do me a favor. Help me up."

Jacen awkwardly grabs a hold of his elderly uncle's arm and helps him up. "You need a cane or something." He jokes.

As night time came, Rey, Chewy, and Artoo settled in the small cave. Luke had his room, Chewy bunked with Jacen, and Rey stayed with Jaina.

In her room, Rey notices the paintings on the walls. "Did you paint these?" Rey asked the only daughter of Leia and Han Solo.

"Yes, it's just rock cravings, really." Jaina answers her. Rey notices a drawing of the Millennium Falcon. It was neatly detailed and impressive. She then notices another section of people in circles with lines attached to them. "That's my family tree."

Rey saw the ones of Leia and Han. Underneath them were drawings of Jacen, Jaina, and Ben. "Was this your grandfather?" Rey points to the man above Luke and Leia.

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker," Jaina tells her. "When we were kids, our mom had told us the truth about him. It was shocking when you find out that your grandfather was Darth Vader. Uncle Luke began to notice signs of the force in the three of us. He and my mother feared of us joining the Dark Side. We believed that being drawn to the Dark Side was our family curse. That's why Uncle Luke never wanted to train us after Ben."

Rey saw the young girl!: face lose color. "His name was Ben," Rey asked her.

"Mm-hmm." She sighs as she fixes up a little bed for Rey. "His name was originally Anakin, but that became his middle name. He was our older brother. Then, Jacen and I were born. It surprised them since Mom and Uncle Luke are twins. I guess it ran in the family."

"What was he like before he became Kylo Ren?"

Jaina tries to think back to her memories with Ben. The last time she ever saw him was when he left to go train with Luke. It was the last time she ever saw her real brother. "Ben was quite an adventurer." She informs the scavenger. "You remind me of him. He had these interests in droids, machines, and mechanical things. He always wore dark clothes and Ben had a lot of qualities of my parents. Ben was sly, sneaky, and a bit of troublemaker."

"What do you mean by troublemaker?" She continues to question her.

"Sometimes he would steal parts from others and tries to make things. Dad and Mom would get so mad at him for stealing things. They saw the qualities in us that they wanted us to have. Soon they sent Ben to go train with Luke and . . . I never saw him again."

It felt wrong for Rey to keep asking her questions. She noticed the pain in her eyes as she talks about her brother. "I'm sorry, Jaina." She apologizes. "We should get some rest."

* * *

On the planet of Tattoine, a new Starkiller Base was made on the planet. It was Luke Skywalker's home planet.

In one room, Kylo Ren sat in a recovery room. He didn't have his mask or uniform on. The knight of Ren had on simple black clothing. He sat there in silence looking down at his feet.

The man who was once Ben Solo was covered in several bandages on his injuries from the fight with Rey and Finn. His most noticeable injury was the large scar across his face.

Memories of the first Starkiller Base flashed before his eyes. Killing Han Solo, getting in the fight with Rey, and being defeated. It was a lot for him to take in.

"Ren." A voice startles him. He looks up to find General Hux walking into the room. "Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you at once."

He turns to the redhead and mumbles, "I'll be right there."

As the general leaves, Kylo Ren takes out his black uniform and puts it on. Before he puts on his helmet, he stares at it for a moment. Every time he looked at his helmet, he imagined Darth Vader. It always reminded him of his grandfather. He then places his helmet on his head and walks out of the room.

Kylo Ren enters a room full of darkness with only a small light coming through the ceiling.

In front of Kylo Ren was him-Snoke. He looked the same as he did in the hologram.

"My child, the Force is imbalanced," Snoke tells them. "I felt it and I know what it is. I began to feel so much awakening in the Force that . . . it's becoming too much to handle."

The young knight clears his throat. "Yes, the girl, Rey. The force is strong with her as it ever was with Skywalker."

"It's more than that." He glares at him and places his hand on his shoulder. "I knew this would happened. It seems that the Force is calling out to more people. Never in all these years have I witnessed something like this."

"The new Jedi Generation is beginning to rise," Kylo Ren stated. "Yet the force is calling out to such lost creatures. They'll need teachers."

Snoke flashes a grin. "They will need you, you, Master of the Knights of Ren."

"I'm no Master like you," he compliments him.

"We will bring balance to the Force. First, we need to stop Skywalker. A generation can't happen without a master."


End file.
